


Pick-Me-Up ;)

by merpiplier



Series: Pick Me Up ;) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Connor being cute as shit, Failed interfacing, Fluff, Gavin Reed is a cat man, Gavin being semi asshole??, Gavin calls her meeps since she meeps, Gavin is a #Cat Man why is there not more with cat cafes???, Gavin is so cute and awkward wtf, M/M, Not Full asshole????, Oh boy they dating, Rated T because Gavin can't stop heckin cursing, Semi-awkward flirting, The cat is named Maple, but its cute so nbd, flirting through coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Someone is flirting with Gavin through little messages on coffee sleeves. Gavin narrows it down to no one because Connor definitely wouldn't flirt with him, right?And it's not even really flirting, right?





	1. Breaking Through the Boundries

**Author's Note:**

> Heck.
> 
> That's all I gotta say.
> 
> This is like a crummy thing I wrote before work that I apparently thought of while I was sleeping?
> 
> It's been so long since I've written fluff, what do I do?

 

There was coffee on Gavin's desk.

 

He didn't put it there, he'd just barely walked in the door. He was tired, Meeps had started yowling in the middle of the night because of a visible bottom to her bowl, and Gavin hadn't been able to get back to sleep since.

 

So, he wasn't going to look a gift coffee in the mouth... or lid. Whatever.

 

“ _Fuck yes_.” Gavin groaned, taking a sip and practically melting into his seat; it was made perfectly. Whoever left it must've known how to make it just right. He downed the rest of it, licking his lips and tossing the cup in the bin afterward.

 

It was only after he tossed it he realized there was something written on the little sleeve around the cup.

 

_Because you always look so tired every morning, here's a little pick-me-up. ;)_

 

There was a winking face. Flirting? _What?_

 

Obviously the coffee hadn't started working it's magic enough to wake him up yet.

 

Who the _fuck_ would flirt with him? _Here?_

 

Gavin glanced around, trying to see if there was anyone watching him, or anyone suspicious at all. Nope. Not a damn person in this room would bother getting Gavin perfectly made coffee. Definitely no one who would flirt with him.

 

“Who're you lookin' for?” Gavin jumped when Chris' voice rumbled right next to his ear. A pause and then Gavin could hear the smirk in Chris' tone. “Do you have a secret admirer? Gavin you sly dog.”

 

“Oh fuck off.” Gavin shoved at him, laughing and tossing the cup back in the bin. Oh well, it was probably just a one time thing. Not something Gavin had to fret too much about. He had to get to work, anyway.

 

 

It was not just a one time thing.

 

Gavin blinked sleepily at the innocent cup perched on his desk, that same writing on the sleeve, again perfectly made.

 

_Because you're always so cute when you smile, here's a little pick-me-up. ;)_

 

What the fuck.

 

Even though Gavin was thoroughly confused, he couldn't help but smile, a blush heating his cheeks as he sipped at the drink and glanced around the room. Who could it be...?

 

His eyes landed on Connor, clear across on the other side of the bullpen, his skin peeled back as he touched his hand to his monitor, reading through case files at inhuman speeds.

 

Gavin grumbled, looking back to his computer. Yeah right, no fucking way this is Connor's work.

 

They were just barely on talking terms, why would Connor flirt... or... whatever this was?

 

...No, definitely not Connor.

 

 

The rest of the week went by, every day with a new cup of coffee on his desk, a different message scrawled on the paper sleeve.

 

_Because your laugh made me smile for days-_

 

_Because you're the first person on my mind-_

 

_Because you're trying to be better-_

 

_-here's a little pick-me-up. ♥_

 

About halfway through the week the little winky faces had become hearts. Gavin wasn't sure how he felt about that.

 

“Why the fuck would someone go through all this effort...?” Gavin muttered, drinking from the cup despite his utter confusion at the situation.

 

 

The next morning Gavin was in nearly an hour earlier, only to see no coffee settled on his desk.

 

Honestly... he was kinda bummed.

 

Not just because of the coffee, though if he was asked he'd say it was.

 

No, the messages had been kinda... sweet. Nice, even. Okay, they were so fucking great, the type of self-esteem boost Gavin needed, so yeah, it was disappointing not seeing any coffee or message left for him.

 

With a deep sigh, Gavin bypassed his desk, heading for the break room to make his own coffee.

 

He was surprised when he found Connor there, right by the machine. He knew Anderson wasn't in yet, so it was kind of a shock to see the android in the break room of all places. “What're you up to, tin man?”

 

Connor jolted, and Gavin stared. What the fuck? Did he seriously manage to startle the android? “Uh, Connor-.”

 

“D-Detective Reed.” Did... Connor just stutter? Gavin felt like he had to pinch himself, because this couldn't be reality. Maybe Meeps smothered him in his sleep and this was some weird form of limbo. “I wasn't expecting you here this early in the morning.”

 

“Yeah.” Gavin shrugged, keeping his eyes on the android, specifically how he was keeping his hands behind his back. “So, uh, what've you got hiding back there?”

 

“Nothing!” Connor sounded so... indignant. Gavin held back a laugh at how child-like Connor was acting.

 

“Sure.” Gavin paused, clicking his tongue. “So, uh, you gonna shift over so I can get my drink?”

 

Connor nodded.

 

Connor then did not move.

 

“Um.”

 

Connor smiled awkwardly at him. Gavin would've laughed if he wasn't so tired and annoyed.

 

“Fuckin' move, asshole?”

 

Connor nodded, scooting out of the way, keeping his hands behind his back as he did. Gavin shook his head, grumbling. “Fucking weirdo.” He muttered, grabbing a cup and opening two sugar packets into it, along with a splash of cream from the fridge before he topped it with the hot coffee ready in the pot.

 

Damn. Even he wasn't as perfect at making it as his secret... coffee friend.

 

They were not an admirer. No way in hell.

 

He padded back into the bullpen, then sputtered seeing a cup perched on his desk, the sleeve a little crumpled but obviously left by the same person that'd been leaving them.

 

_Because it's worth the effort to see you smile. :)_

 

It was definitely the same person, though half of the usual message was missing, and the smile at the end was crooked and shaky, like they were rushing while writing it.

 

Huh.

 

Gavin glanced around the room again, taking in every desk that was void of a person or their personal items. For once, Gavin had managed to beat most of his co-workers in, Chris and Tina just now walking in a settling in for the day, leaving just Connor and Gavin as the only other people present.

 

Gavin threw out his cup, after downing the rest of it with a grimace, and took a sip of the one left for him.

 

Of fucking course it was perfect.

 

Gavin's eyes settled on Connor, where the android was fussing with organizing his desk, shifting his little succulents and the ridiculous Saint Bernard bobble-head, only to shift them back around. Again and again for the couple minutes Gavin watched him.

 

Huh. Gavin plopped into his chair, letting it roll back slightly as he stared at Connor. Interesting.

 

“Why do you look like you either wanna kill or fuck Connor?”

 

Gavin sputtered, choking and coughing up coffee as Tina grinned behind him.

 

Gavin absolutely did not look Connor's way, praying that the android hadn't heard her. Instead, he glared back at her once he got his breath back. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“You. Are totally eye-fucking Connor.”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You. Are fucking insane.”

 

“Uh huh.” Her eyes landed on Gavin's coffee and her grin seemed to grow by three sizes. “Did you know all androids basically have the same handwriting?” He gestured to the cup. “'Cyberlife Sans, looks like a font.” She winked when Gavin sputtered. “Grow a pair and ask him out, Reed.”

 

Gavin grunted, kicking at her as she walked away, laughing. Fucking _fucking fuck_. Gavin could feel how red his face was, his hands shaking just from embarrassment. Fuck Tina, why the shit does she have to be so fucking loud?

 

Glancing over at Connor, Gavin noticed the android had finally settled on a space for his decorations, now downloading cases with his hand pressed to the screen. Good. Maybe he hadn't heard her. Gavin let out a breath and focused on work. He'd just ignore that Connor's the one being so nice and things will be back to normal.

 

 

Why was he doing this?

 

What... fucking _point_ did he have in doing this?

 

What the _fuck_ is he doing?

 

Gavin glared down at the second cup in his hand, a sweet, caramel flavored drink.

 

He opened the door to the precinct and continued glaring at the cup.

 

_Why the fuck was he doing this?_

 

Could androids even drink anything?

 

Gavin dropped his coffee off by his desk, glad when he saw that he had beat even Connor in, then rushed over the the android's desk.

 

He snatched a marker from Anderson's side, chewing his lip as he glanced between the door and the little blank sleeve on the cup.

 

...The fuck does he write?

 

He could leave it blank. Yeah. That'd work.

 

Gavin stared at it for a couple seconds more then sighed, his hand shaking as the marker squeaked against the paper. This was stupid, he was so stupid, Connor was going to think he was so dumb, Gavin should've just kept on like he hadn't realized it was Connor. Pretended like things were normal.

 

When most of the sleeve was taken up Gavin finally made himself stop, throwing the pen back in the mug he got it from and settling the coffee at Connor's desk and sprinting back to his. Shit. He had marker stains on his fingers.

 

He passed by his desk to the restroom, his heart pounding when he heard the door to the bullpen open.

 

Could he drown himself in the sink?

 

Yeah, no one would miss him. He'd be fine, he-

 

“Gavin?”

 

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfu- “Yep?” Gavin coughed, turning as Connor peered into the restroom, brown eyes wide and, fuck, the cup in his hands.

 

Connor broke into a giant smile when Gavin's eyes settled back on his. “Do you... really mean this?” Connor gestured with the cup, and Gavin felt his face heat.

 

Written in Gavin's own large, frenzied writing on the sleeve, partially tucked under Connor's thumb:

 

_Because you're sweet like this coffee, and because you go out of your way to make me smile, and because I want to show you that I'm not an asshole, and because I might want to date you. Here's a pick-me-up. -G_

 

Gavin cleared his throat, nodding, trying to smooth his hands over his shirt and jacket for something to do. He couldn't take Connor staring at him like that, so hopeful and sweet. How the shit had Gavin ever hated him? Then again... Connor had only just become deviant a couple months ago, had only just begun to seem more alive and less like the stiff, focused machine he was when he first arrived. Actually, thinking back on it, Connor had been rather nice to Gavin after the revolution calmed down, had come and apologized about the evidence room incident, and then given Gavin space to get past his own temper over it. When Gavin settled was when Connor started talking with him more, at least stopping by Gavin's desk to ask about his day, or ask about Meeps, and fuck, Connor's face lighting up when he first saw a picture of her was probably the highlight of Gavin's entire fucking year and-

 

“Gavin?”

 

Gavin jolted out of his thoughts, then again when he realized Connor was so close, still beaming, his cheeks a soft bluish color... was he blushing? He looks so-

 

Soft lips pressed to Gavin's forehead, and he froze, eyes wide as Connor pulled back, grinning. “I'd love to go out with you, Gavin.” Connor's voice was so quiet, so intimate, Gavin thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest from how hard it was beating. “Maybe Saturday? After work?”

 

Saturday? What's happening on Sat... OH! “So, we... you... date?”

 

Connor laughed, actually, really laughed, and Gavin couldn't help but smile. Connor had a nice laugh. Whoever programmed that laugh, they need a promotion. Or, at least they would if Cyberlife were still up and running. They need a gift basket. “May I assume that's a yes?”

 

Gavin nodded numbly, then flushed when Connor positively glowed with joy, leaning down to press another warm kiss to Gavin's forehead. With that, Connor left, humming into the cup he was holding, leaving Gavin alone to process.

 

He was going on a date with Connor.

 

 

 

 

Fuck.

 

 


	2. You're the One I Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor go on their date, which involves two of Gavin's favorite things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't know why I write Gavin like an adorable awkward bean that curses too much. Do I like it?
> 
> Kinda yeah, boy he cute. ;)
> 
> Also I was trying to figure out where the shit they should go, and then I remembered cat cafes were a thing and it seemed just really perfect for how this has been going so there you go.
> 
> Title for this chapter is from Pick U Up by Adam Lambert

 

Gavin was _not_ panicking. Absolutely not. Why would he panic? It'd _only_ been eight years since his last, _actual_ date, and he had no _fucking idea what they were doing_. He felt like he had no nice looking clothes, and his hair wasn't _fucking_ cooperating even with what must've been a pound of gel thrown in it. Meeps was fucking screaming at him as he rushed around and he loved her but he is going to be _pissed_ if she ends up tripping him.

 

Gavin grumbled, nudging her food bowl with his foot until it settled to cover the bottom, sighing when she made a content little purring meow and left him alone. She didn't even go eat, just flopped down beside the bowl and stretched.

 

Gavin looked at the time, cursing as he again rushed back into his bedroom, stepping over mounds of discarded clothes. He probably had about ten more minutes until Connor would be ready.

 

Connor was... cryptic. They hadn't said anything more on their possible date until Connor had approached him this morning – coffee in hand, blinding smile on his face, Gavin heart melting – and stated he had a plan for their date, and Gavin should wear something casual.

 

The fuck did that mean?

 

Gavin glared at his closet for a couple more minutes before he finally settled on a dark henley and dark jeans. Gavin just gave up on any hope of his hair being decent, washing out the gel to just leave it natural. At least then he wouldn't be fighting through a headache all day.

 

He glared at his reflection for a couple more seconds before he huffed and started out the door, giving Meeps a scratch behind the ear before he left.

 

What had Connor even planned? Gavin frowned as he drove to meet Connor at his apartment, feeling his stomach twisting in knots as he got closer. He was so nervous, he didn't even know how he got this far with Connor, honestly. Considering Gavin still spouted insults like a reflex, and though he'd been trying to be better, he didn't really feel like he was. He didn't spend much time talking to Connor, too afraid his stupid knee-jerk reaction to be a dick to absolutely everyone would drive him way. When he did talk to Connor, sure, Gavin was trying to be nice, at least when he spat out some rude nickname his tone was nice?

 

Who is he kidding, Gavin's a prick and honestly, doesn't deserve Connor. Since Connor's been deviant he's been the sweetest, kindest, most lovable fuck Gavin had ever seen in his life. He did things for people just to make them happy, he started learning jokes – though they were horrible – just to brighten someone's day. God, the way Connor looked at animals was enough to melt even the coldest heart.

 

Connor was a cinnamon roll, too innocent, too _pure_ for this world.

 

And Gavin was the _luckiest son of the bitch on the fucking planet._

 

Gavin gawked when he pulled up in front of Connor's building, the android already waiting outside, looking up at Gavin like _he_ was something real fucking special.

 

Connor looked, well, of course, Connor looked amazing. He was dressed in a soft looking sweater, the sleeves just a touch too long, brushing Connor's knuckles, and in a pair of form fitting jeans. His hair was gel-free, soft and curled and _fuck._

 

Gavin was in fucking love.

 

“Hello, Gavin.” Connor's soft voice made Gavin practically melt as he got out of the car, trying not to stare too much. Because shit, if Connor looked good in his usual dress shirt and jeans – which he did – Connor just looked absolutely _delectable_ like this. Soft, and intimate, and so very, _very_ alive. God, he was even blushing, a soft blue hue to his cheeks, emphasized by his blinding smile.

 

“H-hey.” Gavin stuttered, clearing his throat and running a hand through his still damp hair. Fuck, compared to Connor he looked like an absolute wreck. “So, um, what's the, uh, plan? For today?”

 

If Gavin could just punt himself into the sun right about now, that'd be great.

 

Connor, despite Gavin being the most awkward being to walk the planet, just chuckled softly and took Gavin's hand, lacing his fingers through the detective's. Oh shit. They were holding hands. Fuck.

 

Gavin squeezed Connor's hand maybe a little bit too hard and followed when Connor started walking them away from the apartments. He was talking, but Gavin couldn't hear, because They Were Holding Hands.

 

Connor's hands was so ridiculously warm and soft.

 

“Gavin?”

 

“Hmm?” Gavin looked up, biting his lip when Connor grinned at him.

 

“You haven't heard a word I said, have you?”

 

Shit. “Oh, no, I mean, I'm sorry. I just-” Just what? Was distracted because We're Holding Hands?

 

“It's okay.” Connor brushed his thumb against Gavin's knuckles. “I was suggesting we could walk to the cafe nearby, and then there's a park we could walk through for a while.” Connor grinned. “There's something else but, I'd like to keep that secret, if that's alright with you.”

 

Gavin couldn't help it, just breaking into a smile. It was so cliché, but Gavin loved it, it sounded so perfect. “Yeah, that's, that'll work.” Gavin shook his head. “I mean, yeah, sounds fun.”

 

Connor chuckled as Gavin flushed, the two continuing their walk through the neighborhood.

 

This was... nice.

 

To think, Gavin could actually spend five minutes not being an asshole. Just have Connor Hold His Hand, and ta-da! Gavin is a Decent Human Being.

 

“You, um, look nice.” Gavin muttered, feeling Connor's fingers twitch, that blue blush deepening. He needed to see more of that. “Not that you don't always look nice but this look, it's a good look. Great even.”

 

Connor giggled – he fucking _GIGGLED_ , Gavin was going to die – and turned to face Gavin, stopping the both of them. Connor let go of Gavin's hand, and Gavin panicked. Shit, he went too far. Connor was going to run away from him and Gavin already ruined their date and-

 

“Relax.” Connor whispered, his hands landing on Gavin's hips, tugging him closer, warm lips pressing to his forehead. Oh, that's better than Hand Holding. Yeah. “You look great, too, Gavin.” Brown eyes scanned over his face, and Gavin would be self-conscious if Connor's ever growing smile didn't completely shut down every part of Gavin's brain.

 

Fingers squeezed into his hips, and Connor's pupil's dialated just slightly, his sunny smile shifting to a smirk that had Gavin forgetting how breathing worked. “I'll be honest, when I first saw you I thought about just dragging you into my place to analyze every inch of your body.” Connor licked his lips, Gavin's heart pounding in his ears, fingers brushing just underneath Gavin's top. Fuck, Connor was actually going to kill him. Gavin was going to die from forgetting to fucking breathe because... Connor was going to tease Gavin into the fucking _grave_.

 

“But, then I remembered what I had planned and...” Connor sighed, pulling back, and it took every last ounce of will power to not drag Connor back into him. “I decided I could just leave that for later.” Connor than winked at him, and Gavin finally remembered how to fucking breathe, sucking in a deep, greedy breath as Connor laced their hands together again.

 

Gavin wasn't sure if he was going to survive this date now.

 

 

“What?” Gavin muttered, licking his lips after drinking from his coffee. Connor had spent the last couple minutes just quietly watching Gavin, just looking so fucking happy that Gavin was sitting there with him.

 

Connor shrugged lightly, stretching his hand out across the table, palm up. Fuck. Gavin felt himself blush as he gave Connor his hand, tangling their fingers together. “You know you really enjoy coffee.” Gavin gave Connor a blank look, and the android chuckled as he explained. “You seem to relax so much at the first sip, and your eyes flutter like you're overwhelmed by the taste, and you make these little sounds while you drink.” Connor tilted his head, his nose wrinkling slightly as he grinned. “You're so cute.”

 

Here lies Gavin Reed, dead because Connor Fucking Anderson is too fucking much for his weak little heart to handle.

 

“T-thanks, I guess.” Gavin cleared his throat, straightening up. “So, uh, we're... on a date, right? So we should, you know, talk.” Says the man who couldn't speak a full damn sentence without stuttering right now.

 

Connor nodded, flexing his fingers as he leaned in, propping his chin against his other hand. “What do you wish to talk about?”

 

Shit. Gavin was hoping Connor would take the lead. Gavin cleared his throat, trying to find a topic before he remembered something he'd been seeing since the Revolution ended. “That... hand thing, you... I mean, that... androids do. What is that?”

 

Connor's eyes crinkled. “You mean interfacing?” He hummed. “It's a way for us to transfer information. Though, since deviating, those in relationships have found a way to use it for intimacy.” He shrugged. “I suppose like... a passionate kiss, perhaps, though with the connection it's much more intense. It's difficult to explain, as I haven't used it for that purpose.”

 

Gavin deflated a little bit. Damn. Why the hell was Connor missing out on that? Gavin couldn't do that, so... why...

 

“Would you like a demonstration, Gavin?”

 

Gavin blinked, staring up at Connor in confusion. “Uh, but... I can't...”

 

Connor glanced down to their hands, and Gavin watched as Connor's skin faded to reveal clean, white plastic, a blue glow showing around the joints and under Connor's sleeve. Gavin felt a shudder rush through his arm at the weird sensation it made. It was like... sort of like touching an electric fence, without the pain. Gavin could feel a subtle current through Connor, though nothing that would threaten to shock Gavin if he kept holding on. It was warmer, too, and odd watching Connor's fingers flex against his.

 

Then, just like that, Connor was pulling his hand away, skin fading back into place, a nervous edge to his smile. His LED had shifted to yellow, for the first time all day. “Is that too much?”

 

Gavin, immediately, reached back for Connor's hand, locking their fingers together before Connor could pull back again. Connor made a small, surprised sound, before Gavin leaned across the table to press a kiss to Connor's cheek, just a small tilt of his head away from pressing their lips together. But Gavin wasn't going to push his luck. Hell, he was already pushing it, but he knew he was shit with words, and he didn't know how to word what he felt anyway so...

 

Showing Connor would have to do.

 

“G-Gavin...?” Connor blinked when he pulled away, Gavin's face undoubtedly bright red. “You... I...”

 

Ha. Gavin did that.

 

Gavin shook his head, brushing back that one strand of hair from Connor's face. “'s not too much, just... different.” Gavin settled back in his seat, when something occurred to him, and he frowned. “Don't... feel like you have to hide your Android shit from me. I know I was an asshole, hell, I'm still an asshole most of the time but... If it's an aspect of you, I'll like it, okay?”

 

Jesus, Gavin was a fucking sap. But then, that didn't matter when Connor absolutely fucking lit up. His LED back to blue, calm and happy.

 

“Do you want to just... skip the park?” Connor asked, sitting up a little straighter. Gavin blinked.

 

“But... we barely just got here.”

 

Connor shrugged. “Take the coffee to go.” He grinned. “I just want to hurry up back home so I can be alone with you, if that's okay.”

 

Home? Alone??

 

Wait, with him???

 

Gavin felt his eyes bulge and he stood up, nodding maybe a little frantically as he dragged Connor out of the cafe, the android's wonderful fucking laughter filling Gavin's heart until it was ripe to fucking burst.

 

 

So.

 

_Apparently._

 

Connor's plan for a date...

 

Was a cat cafe.

 

Gavin fucking loved him. So much. This was _perfect._

 

Gavin knew he was a goner the second Connor knelt down in the middle of the floor and was immediately swarmed by cats.

 

“I don't have enough hands to pet all of you.” Connor admonished them when several started meowing impatiently at him.

 

“C'mere.” Gavin muttered as he scooped one of the smaller cats up (an adorable little Scottish Fold), scratching behind his ears as he plopped on the floor near Connor.

 

A couple of them shifted over to Gavin, pawing from Connor's lap to Gavin's. This was, by far, the best date Gavin has ever been on.

 

“Is this okay?” Connor asked, a Siamese cat that could be Meeps' twin tucked under his chin as he spoke, butting her head into his throat. “I'll admit, I was rather lost at the idea of something we could enjoy together, we haven't spent much time talking over our interests.”

 

Gavin would have to change that. “This is the best.” Gavin cooed at the short-hair tabby pawing at his hand. “Really, best date I've been on probably in my entire life.”

 

Connor absolutely beamed and leaned over the pile of mewing animals to press a kiss to Gavin's cheek. “Same time next week, then?” Connor asked, winking, and Gavin fucking melted. More than he was already anyway.

 

Connor wanted to go on another date with him! This was the best day of Gavin's life. “Hell yeah.” Gavin grinned, more interested in Connor now than any of the cats vying for his attention.

 

 

 


End file.
